Whiskey
by cpheroux
Summary: AU where Dalton is a College instead of an high school. Blaine puts drunk Sebastian to bed. Good laugh, li'l crying and a lot of wit. I'm awful at summaries, that's a fact - please read? Rated T for language.


Heeeeeeey you. –S

My bed is warm –S

Join me? –S

 **Are you drunk? –B**

Absolutely –S

 **How can you even type? –B**

The autocorrect does all the job, dad –S

Duh* –S

 **God damnit, Seb. –B**

Hehe –S

So are you coming? –S

 **No. –B**

You suck –S

You always say no –S

You're a bad friend –S

 **Yeah, I know. Shame on me. –B**

You're my best friend –S

 **Yes. –B**

Am I your best friend? –S

 **Not right now, no. –B**

Yeah I'm your best friend –S

 **Is anybody checking on you? –B**

Noooooooooooo –S

It's so long to press O twelve times –S

I counted –S

That left me alone he's such a dad brined –S

Wtf dad brined –S

DAD BRINED –S

Blaine –S

Blaine you're not answering me why –S

Are you coming? –S

Blaine –S

 **Oh my God, you're so annoying. –B**

Are you coming? –S

 **Well, yeah. I can't just leave you alone like that. –B**

I'm a big boy I can take care of myself –S

 **Obviously not. –B**

Fuck all the pandas they're just a huge bunch of attention whores –S

 **Yeah, thank God you're above all that. –B**

Fuck meeeee –S

 **Yeah, sure. -B**

Still in his shirt and pajama pants, Blaine opened his door quietly, his head peeking out in the darkness of the hallway to look around and make sure that everybody else was asleep – or, at least, that nobody was wandering around here. The short man was about to step outside, but then he seemed to remember something and he went back in his room.

 **Are you even in your own dorm? –B**

Ye –S

 **Okay. Don't go anywhere. –B**

▲ 유✍ –S

Blaine rolled his eyes when he saw the last response that was sent. He wasn't even sure he wanted to deal with how wasted Sebastian actually was. He put on a pair of slippers anyway, sighing through his nose heavily, then he opened the door again. He stopped any movement when he heard it squeak, eyes going wide and body freezing for a few seconds, then he decided to slip sideways through the space already made between the door and its frame. He bit his bottom lip softly as he closed the door behind him quietly.

Much to his relief, his and Sebastian's dorms were on the same level so he had less chances of getting caught. Blaine made a bee line towards his friend's door, hand going for the handle, and he swore under his breath when he realized that it was locked.

Luckily for Blaine, the little clicking noise was enough to aware Sebastian of his presence. The taller man, all stretched out comfortable on his bed, whined when he had to force himself out of his coziness, throwing his covers aside before sitting at the edge of his mattress and then standing up. His wobbly legs made it difficult for him to reach the door, stubbing his toe and hitting his thigh on the edge of his night stand on his way, but he managed to make it in a surprisingly short time.

When Sebastian opened the door, Blaine wasn't even surprised to see him only dressed with a pair of tight boxers. It was just _so_ him, always ready to visually impress whoever would knock at his door, not even worrying about the possibility that it could be a teacher. Now, Blaine didn't even want to imagine how embarrassing this would be. Well, for the teacher, that is. Not for Sebastian. ''Do you ever get dressed?'' he asked in a discouraged voice, eyes squinting slightly as the light of the room, however dim, forced itself into his pupils painfully.

Sebastian bit his bottom lip and he leant against the doorframe, stretching his arm fully to press his hand against the other side of the flat wooden surface. ''I _am_ dressed,'' slurred the brunet, eyes half hooded as he looked down at his younger friend who was doubtlessly sleepy.

Blaine gave a heavy sigh and he rubbed his face with one of his hands while the other pushed Sebastian back into the bedroom. He shut the door behind them more or less carefully, locking it in case someone would come in without permission.

''Don't do that,'' Sebastian said in a whine as he weakly pushed Blaine's hand off his chest. He pouted and proceeded to walk awkwardly towards his bed, letting his legs give out under him as he sat heavily on the edge of the mattress. ''I feel like I'm walking on pizza.''

Blaine frowned and he narrowed his eyes at him, a small, subtle grin starting to tug at the corner of his lips. ''Sorry, what?''

''I'm… I'm walking on melted CHEESE!''

The calm murmur that ended up in a shout had Blaine die of laughter instantly. He panted in his poor attempt at shushing the older man and Sebastian looked at him in pure shock as though he couldn't understand why the other man would laugh at him after telling him something so important. Blaine wiped the tears at the corners of his eyes, struggling to regain a normal breathing, but honestly, Sebastian's facial expression wasn't helpful at all so he covered his face with both of his hands to calm down.

''It's so beautiful when you laugh,'' Sebastian said after a moment of silence. When Blaine lowered his hands to look at him with curious eyes, he was greeted with a gentle, familiar smile.

Although very flattered by those words, Blaine stared at Sebastian for a rather long while, shooting him a skeptical look. ''I bet you went for whiskey,'' he said in a monotone, giving him a challenging gaze.

Sebastian couldn't repress the wide grin that spread his thin lips. ''Hehe.''

That simple response was enough to make Blaine laugh again, but this time, Sebastian joined him. Blaine enjoyed the moment for only a few seconds before he had to shush his friend again – not because he was being too loud, but because he knew, he just _knew_ that Sebastian's laughter would slowly change into a fit of unceasing sobs and he would start to complain about all the mistakes he had done in his life and how he would die alone and miserable. It was always the same thing over and over again, and Blaine wanted none of that tonight.

''You said you'd have sex with me,'' Sebastian rasped, but he made no actual move to get any closer to Blaine now that the other man was sitting next to him.

Blaine snorted. ''You made that up.''

''Yes.'' Sebastian's confused eyes looked around for something specific and when he found it, his whole face lit up as though he had found a gigantic gold nugget. ''Theeere you are, mister pffffffffffffffffffffffffffAHAHAHAHA –'' He didn't finish his sentence, in the end, and just stretched a hand toward his night stand to grab a pack of chewing gum. He pulled one out and chewed on it lazily, letting his body lie sideways on his bed instead of sitting up again. ''Can we sleep together?'' he asked him, voice muffled by his pillow, but Blaine heard him very clearly.

''No, Seb. I have a boyfriend.''

''You don't have a _boyfriend_ ,'' he said in an annoyed tone, frowning slightly, eyes fluttering shut. ''He dumped you and you still think he's gonna come back so you act as if you were still in a relationship.'' His words were spoken extremely slowly. Since he had his face pressed into his pillow, he didn't see Blaine's broken expression. ''Lemme tell you a thing,'' he said in a strained voice as he pulled himself up in a sitting position, turning to face Blaine. He rose a finger as though he was about to say something very witty and he pointed it at Blaine in a reprobating way as he spoke. ''He's not.'' He paused for a second. ''Coming back. It's been one year and a half, he's not coming back. And EVEN If he was *hic* even if he wanted to come back to you, you shouldn't allow him into your life anymore. I mean –'' He gave Blaine a 'what the fuck?' look, shrugging exaggeratingly and raising his hands in the international 'who cares' gesture. ''Are you a doll or something? Nah. You're Bolayne Anndessen. You're a strong, independent woman. Man.'' He nodded solemnly.

Blaine chuckled slightly, looking tenderly at his drunk, clumsy but strangely coherent friend.

''And you don't need no man. Especially not Kurt. He's a bad bitch and he doesn't have the right to control your life. And he's away. And you – you can't _let_ him. Don't let him do that.'' Sebastian shook his head and he pressed his lips together. ''Don't let him do that. It's bad for you. I mean, hey, look who's speaking? Mr. Emotionless in person! And even _I_ am smart enough to understand that. Wh… why do people call me that, Blaine? Why Mr. Emotionless? I'm not emotionless, I'm…''

''Sebastian, not, shh, now. You're not doing that to me tonight. I'm not dealing with this,'' Blaine said automatically, noticing in his friend's expression that he was becoming emotional. He sighed when the taller man whined and let himself sink down a little, leaning against Blaine and wrapping his long arms around his friend's middle.

''I wasn't asking you to have sex with me,'' Sebastian added in a raspy voice, throat tightened by the tears that had threatened to leak from his eyes before Blaine intervened.

''Oh?'' Sebastian just shook his head no, and Blaine immediately understood that what the brunet was actually asking him was to spend the night with him. ''Why didn't you tell me that instead of letting me go through all of this?'' he asked him in a more or less friendly voice, and he regretted it instantly when he heard Sebastian start to cry against his stomach. He rolled his eyes and didn't even try to suppress the massive 'ugh' that came out of his throat.

''I'm a horrible person,'' Sebastian said in a watery voice. ''I always say such terrible things…''

''Yes, you are. You're a fucking asshole.''

Sebastian's head snapped up and he sat up to look in Blaine's eyes with a worried and hurt expression. ''No, I'm not!''

Blaine placed both of his hands on each side of Sebastian's face and held him there. ''Exactly,'' he murmured slowly. ''Exactly. Now, remember that whenever you feel down, okay? You don't honestly think that you're an asshole. People say you are one and you believe them. It's always the same thing, Seb. It's always the same thing over and over again.''

Sebastian listened carefully to what Blaine said, his hands holding on to the man's wrists as he took in the words as if his life depended on it. He nodded slowly, blinking his unshed tears, pressing his lips together as he sniffled ungracefully. That last one made Blaine grin a little. ''I can't feel my face,'' he whispered – and that was such a good thing that he had a chewing gum in his mouth right now because Blaine wouldn't have stayed in that position for very long.

''Okay. You're _so_ ready for bed,'' Blaine breathed out as he let go of Sebastian and gently pushed him away.

Sebastian obediently crawled on his favorite side of the bed and he tried to tug the blanket over him, but Blaine was sitting on it so it wouldn't budge. ''Are you sleeping with me tonight, then?'' he asked in a very childish, whiney voice that Blaine couldn't resist to.

''Yeah, I guess I can do that if it means you'll let me sleep,'' he said after a few seconds of hesitation, using the tips of his feet to kick off his slippers, and then he carefully moved on the mattress to lay on the other side of the bed.

Sebastian turned off his lamp clumsily, accidentally pushing his wrist watch off the night stand, but he didn't bother picking it up. He pulled the blanket over both of them and he instinctively moved to spoon Blaine, who suddenly tensed up and blinked a few times. Closing his eyes, the brunet nuzzled the back of his friend's neck and he pressed his forehead into the curve of it for comfort, his hand gently rubbing up and down Blaine's arm in slow, smooth movements. It took a while, but Blaine eventually started to feel comfortable having Sebastian so close to him for the first time. He had expected the man to pressure him into having sex with him, drunk or not, so he was incredibly relieved and surprised to have witnessed none of that tonight. Or at least, not physically. ''This hangover isn't going to be fun.''

''Mgngeeeeeeeeeh.''

''That wasn't English.''

''Yes, it was,'' Sebastian mumbled against Blaine's skin.

''That was really pleasant.''

''What was?''

''The vibrations against my neck. It feels nice.''

''Mmmmh, does it?''

''Yeah. It feels even better to know I can say that without fear because you ain't gonna remember a shit in the morning.''

Sebastian jerked backward and made Blaine startle internally. ''What you sayin'?''

''You heard me. I have the control of the universe at the moment.''

''Ah. That's good. That's good, you finally have the control,'' the brunet babbled as he got back into his previous comfy and intimate position, his body molding perfectly with Blaine's.

''Yes, I do. You know, you're not going to remember a thing tomorrow, but I will. I'll remember what you told me about me not having the control over my own life. Because you're right, you know?'' He chuckled. ''You're some sort of witty motherfucker when you're drunk. That's useful, in a way. I'll always owe you one. But you won't –''

Sebastian started to snore. A loud, bothering, drunk snore that had Blaine wheeze and gasp for air. Two long minutes later, when he finally managed to calm down, he rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly.

''Asshole.''


End file.
